Y-Stress will create an online Hazardous Waste Refresher Course and develop an e-learning portal and open source content library to promote knowledge sharing and collaboration among safety professionals. It will utilize streaming technology to incorporate text, audio, graphics, video, 3D animation and Virtual Reality to optimally deliver effective knowledge and skills based training scenarios to trainees on demand. Streaming technologies are the new standard for delivering high quality, highly interactive, low bandwidth web content across all browsers and platforms to engage users with a rich learning experience. All web based content will meet SCORM specifications so it can be shared across multiple environments and products. In addition, storing course content as small learning objects will allow content to stream over low bandwidth connections and reduce development time and resources needed for future courses using similar content. This technology will provide trainees with realistic, interactive scenarios to teach and refresh a range of skills, from inspecting a respirator to making command decisions during a simulated emergency response. This approach will significantly increase the quality of online training for courses that teach knowledge and skills that can have serious and significant consequences when mastery is not attained.